The Alteran Colony of Desmora
by thomas.hampshire1
Summary: The War has ended, the Alterans have fled from the ORI, a colony of Alterans has Split form the Alterans of Avalona. They have settled in a galaxy called Desmora. This is one Alterans fight to make his civilisation great again, he will do anything to protect his brothers and sisters. I hope u enjoy this its my first fanfic. LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE GUYS. need help writing the story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Alteran Colony of Desmora**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Alteran Galaxy 1, 000,000, BC**

**The Alterans had always been a peaceful scientific race. They thrived on unlocking the secrets of the universe and understanding the laws that bound the universe together. There civilisation was already 2 billion years old they fled from the first home world of Celestis over 1 Million years ago.**

**The Alterans had always believed science was the way forward where as some of the race who are now known as the ORI felt that religion was the way forward, they believed that the coincidences in the universe had a secret meaning like a universal intelligence existed that the coincidences where in fact a test by this universal intelligence, so inevitably the ****ORI**** and the Alterans went to war which lasted 300 years no side gaining ground on the other, the Alterans decided to build a machine called the ****ARK OF TRUTH**** which basically showed anybody who peered into it the truth of the universe, but in the end it was never used as the Alterans had one rule everybody should have the right to believe in anything they wanted so the project was abandoned and they left their home on the mighty city ship called Altrea which departed for a galaxy far into the unknown.**

**Somewhere between the Milky Way galaxy and the Desmora Galaxy 9,999,600 BC**

**It had been a 100 years since the Alterans had left Celestis, there sensors had picked up a viable galaxy to colonise the name they had picked for this new home was Avalona. They have also picked up another smaller Galaxy which also had quite a number of viable habitable worlds they could colonise this galaxy was called Desmora. The Alterans had many debates over the years as to which Galaxy they should Colonise and a decision had finally been reached they would colonise both their main galaxy would be Avalona and only a small Destiny sized ship would be sent to Desmora, which in turn would only have 10,000 people sent with it they understood that it may be a one way trip but overall it improved their chances if they colonised both galaxies rather than just one. They decided after the destiny sized ship left they would delete all records of its existence for safety reasons, they would be alone.**

**Destiny 9,999,500 BC**

**There was one Alteran who was eagerly awaiting the launch of destiny and that was commander Remus. Remus was a young Alteran by official Alteran standards he was 75 years old which in human terms he was a young adolescent. The Alterra had never seen the like of an Alteran like this before, he had already reached level 3 in Edeva related skills which even for a 500 year old Alteran was amazing, he had a natural talent for learning new skills. Remus had already topped his class in strategic warfare, science and mathematics he was one of the greatest minds the Alterans had to offer and he would be the one to lead the Desmora expedition.**

"**Commander Remus report to the bridge of destiny immediately" said Grand commander Moros of the Alteran council over the intercom.**

"**Remus here, what can I do for you Grand commander" said eagerly awaiting the grand commanders reply.**

"**It is time my old friend, time for the launch of destiny, all our hopes and dreams rest on your shoulders now my old friend, from me and your brothers and sisters we wish you the best of luck on the Desmora expedition." Said the commander with a slight saddened tone to his voice.**

" **you knew the day would come Moros u have guided me for my entire life, I am truly grateful for moulding me into the Alteran I am today, I will miss u like a brother but we have to take our leave goodbye my brother." **

"**Goodbye old friend stay safe and make the Alterans great once again" said the commander with such respect in his words.**

"**Lieutenant please prepare the destiny for hyperspace travel, we should get underway immediately" Remus said to the lieutenant.**

"**Yes sir, hyperspace travel will take about 10 minutes to engage." **

"**Excellent we can waste no time at all, after all out civilisation depends on it" said Remus.**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ALTERAN COLONY OF DESMORA**

**CHAPTER 2**

**ABOARD THE BRIDGE OF DESTINY**

" **It will take around 2 weeks to get to the first habitable world in the Desmora galaxy sir, went we sent our first probes to this galaxy are first scans showed this habitable world showed it was rich in almost all of the resources we need to make are selves a colony." said the lieutenant**

"**Hmmm it all sounds too good to be true, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth set a course for the planet in question lieutenant." The commander replied.**

"**I thought you would say that, I've already set the course sir" **

"**Then engage the hyper drive" said Remus. **

"**Yes sir" **

**The crew of destiny looked on and said there final farewell to their city ship, they now venture into unknown territory, a few seconds later destiny jumped into hyperspace leaving there brothers and sisters to colonise Avalona not knowing if they would ever see them again.**

**DESMORA GALAXY**

**COMMANDERS ROOM**

**The commander was at his research desk peering into the vast amounts of data the database had to offer, when he suddenly found a restricted section that needed the commander's clearance code to be unlocked.**

"**Hmmm what's this im meant to know all the restricted files, yet I don't know about this"**

**He entered his clearance code which in English would mean without knowledge we would stagnate, the code unlocked something the Grand commander only trusted to a select few. According to the data the grand commander had asked his applied science division to look for a way to extend a Alterans life span past the already 3000 life mark, they had spent 140 years researching this request and finally concluded that when the body and mind are evolved enough it is possible to shed their corporeal forms and become beings of pure energy they called this transformation Ascension. Basically they would ascend to a higher plane of existence which 4 of the lead scientists had already done and never returned it was only after another scientist 50 years later stumbled on the research that he decided to test the theory and ascended as well but he decided to descend and told his people that it is possible but the 4 others had made a rule that they had all agreed on it was to never help there species again as they had accumulated vast amount of knowledge and power from the feat. They also realised that once you had ascended and descended you could do so again back and forth as many times as you wanted as long as you heeded the rules while ascended, you constantly rejuvenated your life energy which in turn could mean you were immortal if you just kept doing it.**

**The commander had thought for days on end whether he would be able to ascend he needed to find a way of helping his colony advance quickly with him in charge, 3000 years was a long time but to a civilisation, it was like a grain of sand on a beach. He then went on to build a new device the likes which had only been seen once in his lifetime, something which he called a time dilation field, which basically when activated it could either speed time up or down on the planet he activated it on. He would use this to help the colony evolve and grow in a one hundredth of time it would take for a normal race, in theory he thought;**

"**1 day shall pass on the in the universe, this planet will have gone ahead exactly 1 Million years" said the commander with a satisfactory tone to his voice**

"**I will set the device to turn off in a few weeks," said the commander **

**Which the commander thought to himself 2 million years and his civilisation will have progressed far enough for us to explore and be self-sufficient. If the commander had asked the council to do this years ago they would have had him arrested for even thinking of this, but as he was the leader he decided to give it a shot. **

**But first he had another use for the time dilation field. He was going to use it around his own room to help him achieve ascension. He would slow time outside the room down to five days for him to two hours for anyone outside the room, he typed in a message on his console to his second in command Lieutenant Sremus "under no circumstance interrupt me for the next day I am experimenting with new technology and do not wish to be disturbed you have the bridge lieutenant" said the commander with a lot of authority in his voice.**

**He quickly got a reply from the lieutenant saying that he understood his orders and would await his return in the next day.**

**With everything prepared the commander activated the time dilation field, which for him seemed days ago, which in fact only a few minutes had passed on the outside. The commander sat down and entered a meditive pose and focused his mind and body he entered what the Alterans call the focused state. It's when a being reaches such a deep level of calm and serenity with oneself that they are almost able to bend reality to their will. He suddenly felt strange he could feel some kind of energy building up inside him without a moment's notice a white light had enveloped him and he realised that he was not in his ship anymore.**

**HIGHER PLANE **

"**Greetings Remus, we are the first Altera to have ascended, u are congratulated on reaching this level. We only thought a select few of our race to achieve it and it looks like we were right again well done "said the stranger calmly**

"**Do I know you" asked Remus**

"**we are the four who ascended first, the ones who the grand commander asked to find a way of prolonging an Alterans life span, where u are now it the pinnacle of our research" said the Alteran scientist.**

"**I must say I didn't think I would be able to do it took you four years to be able to ascend it took me less than a week, with the help of your research I might add "Said the Alteran.**

"**Yes our research may have set you on the path, but only you chose to follow it" said the third Alteran **

"**I feel powerful, I feel like I can do anything, I know nearly everything how is this possible "said the commander while looking intrigued**

**Basically the Alterans told the commander that since they had ascended that they had peered into the lower plane. Everything they see is recorded, and stored, each of them is able to peer in on different things in the lower plane, they all learn something different which in turn, they tell each other which adds to the knowledge base.**

"**So in theory what you are saying is that you have an unlimited amount you can learn" said the commander with a bit of distrust.**

"**Yes but if we ever chose to descend we would lose this knowledge as our brains wouldn't be able to handle the vast amount of data" said the Alteran regrettably **

"**ok, so could I descend if I so choose" the commander said with a hint of hope in his voice**

"**yes the only rule we have is that while you are ascended do not interfere with the lower plane, as the inhabitants would start to think of us as god after a while of us interfering with them they would start to worship us, which would be bad as we are not gods, we are just in a higher state than they are." The first Alteran replied.**

"**Will I be able to reascend" said the commander. **

"**There are only two reasons why you would want to do that, one being that you wanted to keep ascending and deascending to keep yourself young, or you wanted to permanently ascend and stay, I have a feeling that the first one is what you want to do" said the fourth Alteran.**

"**You are right I wish, for my colony to thrive, I have found a way to do that but it meant me dying in the short term so I thought ascending and descending was the best option" said the commander.**

"**You have our approval as long as you don't break our rule, and when you do eventually meet other species do not mention ascension let them find it themselves." replied the fourth Alteran **

"**Thankyou and I will" said the commander respectfully**

**With there conversation finished everything became white, the commander felt a familiar sound it sounded like hyperspace then next thing the commander knew he was stood in his room without a clue how he got there.**

**LOWER PLANE COMMANDERS ROOM**

**The commander realised that hadn't been daydreaming the he had actually ascended and descended successfully. He then went over to the time dialation field and deactivated it.**

**The next three days the commander prepared to use the time dialation field on the planet, he went through what seemed like days of tests and simulations. He had to check to see if there would be any consequences for using the technology to progress his civilisation in such a short amount of time. The hours of research finally paid off, he couldn't see any reason why he couldn't use this technology. **

**COMMAND CENTER DESTINY**

"**Lieutenant I want you to activate the time dialation field please set it to the parameters I have just sent to your console" as he was sat fidgeting with the device **

"**Yes sir" replied the lieutenant**

"**On my mark activate the device" said the commander with anticipation **

"**Mark"**

**With a few taps of the lieutenants console, the device activated suddenly a giant invisible bubble enveloped the entire planet, in a matter of seconds people where moving 800 times their normal rate buildings where being built as others were being destroyed. Wars where being fought and all the time new technology was being developed and researched, new ships were being built. The Alterans had once again become a dominant force in the universe all in the confines of their time dilation field. **

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**General Information**

**ALTERAN- a humanoid form the planet Celestis in the Alteran galaxy of Destra, they are much more evolved than humans, they have telekinetic powers which they gain form the Edeva energy. Typically an average IQ for an Alteran is 750 in human terms. They age at the quarter of a standard human and can live for up to 3000 years.**

**ARK OF TRUTH- ****a device created by the Alterans, to be used on the ORI people to make them see the truth I basically creates a field around an entire planet and as soon as a command is programmed into it that command becomes the truth, the Alterans abandoned the project due to ethical reasons.**

**DESTINY- ****It's an Alteran masterpiece containing all of their knowledge, it has offensive and defensive capabilities and is about 3 miles long, and it serves as commander Remus's flagship.**

**ORI- they are of the same physiology as the Alterans except they thoroughly believe in religious pursuits rather than scientific which led to the Alterans leaving there galaxy.**

**POWER MODULE**** (ZPM-Zero Point Module in human terms) – a power source which takes energy out of subspace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE ALTERAN COLONY OF DESMORA**

**CHAPTER 3**

**The commander stood in the halls of his new capital city, he had thought for a long time on what to name this grand feat of Alteran engineering, after all it had took ten years to build. He had decided to go with the name ****LIBERTAS**** which meant freedom in the Alteran language. He marvelled at the ingenuity and craftsmanship of his brothers and sisters. Never had he thought that he would live to see such a magnificent sight. From the west to east pier of his city, was roughly three and a half miles, as well as the north to the south. It had multiphasic shield technology that changes its frequency one thousand times a second, which makes one of the most versatile shields ever devolved. The city has drone weapons which change their frequency, to that of an enemy's shields. The drones are the most skilled piece of weaponry the Alterans had ever developed. It has four Grodin cannons which are connected to one Power module each for extra power, which fires a slurry of energy at an enemy and latches on to their shields and drains them. For the cities primary weapons it has antimatter torpedoes which destroy any type of matter they come in contact with, the commander knew the dangers of antimatter and has vowed only to use it in extreme circumstances. **

**The city is also home to a star drive so that if they ever need to relocate they can, the city is powered by 5 power modules which means all the cities systems can run at 125 percent efficiency, it also has multiphasic sensors which can scan up to two solar systems away perfect for detecting an enemy's pre-emptive strike.**

**The commander knew full well that this city was a fortress not a science vessel, his people had always been peaceful but after the atrocities he had seen, through some of the things the ORI had done he felt it was his duty his honour bound commitment to protect his people no matter what.**

**The commander was sat at his desk going over all the final status reports of his capital city when he suddenly felt a presence in the room with him **

"**Come out I know your there, I thought the number one rule was not to interfere with the lower plane" said confused as to why the ascended would intentionally break their own rule**

"**Do not worry I am not of your brethren and I do not follow their rules, I would like to introduce myself my name is Nava, I didn't mean to startle you, your have my most sincere apologies for intruding" she said regrettably **

"**can I ask how you got past my sensors and guards without being detected, on the other hand u feel Familiar you are one of the ascended are you not" said Remus **

"**If you mean by ascended you mean on a higher level than you yes, but I sense that you have already been there and back" Nava quite poetically put.**

"**yes I have ascended and descended, I chose to help my people colonise this galaxy and become great once again, we have fled are homeworld from our sibling who now call themselves the ORI" said the commander while flashes of past battles were going through his mind"**

"**ahhhh I see so that's what I felt from so far away, you see beings ascend once they reach a certain point in there evolution, but to all beings that have already ascended they can feel when someone from this plain ascends"**

"**It's actually why im here, im guessing the one I felt was you" said Nava **

"**Yes when my people ascended, which I have only just found out about. They did it accidentally while looking for a way to prolong are biological lives, I discovered this on my database and tried it myself using a time dilation field"**

"**it worked I was able to ascend, I talked to the ones who ascended before me, they said I was free to ascend and descend as many times as I wanted, as long as I didn't interfere with the lower plane while I was ascended" **

"**I see so your race is still very young I remember when my race first as you call it ascended, it was a momentous day, and all my race ended up ascending and descending to rejuvenate ourselves that's why we have now been around for 10 million years."**

"**Ten million years, my race is very young compared to yours, im sorry, it's not every day you meet a being from another race that predates your own civilisation by eight million years. My race is usually the old one" said the commander while picking his jaw up of the ground **

"**It's quite alright, how rude of me I haven't even told you the name of my race, I am of the NOX we believe in nature and science and being one with the universe, we detest violence it only brings bad things to one who inflicts it" said Nava**

"**I quite agree Nava, if only all races thought as you did, but I only use violence as a last resort, I do not agree in bloodshed if we can come to a diplomatic resolution"**

"**I agree, which reminds me why I was sent here, we the NOX wish to extend our hand of friendship and wish to share knowledge and become allies".**

"**Your species intrigues me also Nava, you seem humanoid yet you are not entirely human. Maybe as well as trading technology, which might I add will be are medical and general knowledge. I will not be giving you access to weapons or plans of building them" said the commander **

" **that is a wise decision, for someone so young we will trade with you then we will provide our entire history and ways to upgrade your agricultural growth and show you a few secrets of the universe you have yet not discovered" said Nava **

"**You have my thanks I must now return to my work as im a very busy man" said the commander **

"**I will return once I have told the council of elders what we have spoken about"**

"**Just one quick question I thought ascended beings are all knowing" the commander said jokingly **

"**The universe is a big place my friend we can't keep an eye on all of it" said Nava with a smile**

**With that the NOX female disappeared to leave the commander with his work and to tell the nox council of elders what had transpired. Remus continued his work on finalising his plans to build his first power module factory after all he needed them and them where extremely hard to make.**

**END OF CHAPTER 3 **

**General Information**

**ALTERAN****- a humanoid form the planet Celestis in the Alteran galaxy of Destra, they are much more evolved than humans, they have telekinetic powers which they gain form the Edeva energy. Typically an average IQ for an Alteran is 750 in human terms. They age at the quarter of a standard human and can live for up to 3000 years.**

**ARK OF TRUTH- ****a device created by the Alterans, to be used on the ORI people to make them see the truth I basically creates a field around an entire planet and as soon as a command is programmed into it that command becomes the truth, the Alterans abandoned the project due to ethical reasons.**

**DESTINY- ****It's an Alteran masterpiece containing all of their knowledge, it has offensive and defensive capabilities and is about 3 miles long, and it serves as commander Remus's flagship.**

**ORI- they are of the same physiology as the Alterans except they thoroughly believe in religious pursuits rather than scientific which led to the Alterans leaving there galaxy.**

**POWER MODULE**** (ZPM-Zero Point Module in human terms) – a power source which takes energy out of subspace.**

**NOX****- a humanoid being which outdates the Alteran civlilastaion by eight million years, they follow more of a nature/scientific pursuit rather than technological they hate violence and would rather reach a diplomatic solution.**


End file.
